


"Mission Critical"

by Tishina



Series: Dangerous Kisses [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tishina/pseuds/Tishina
Summary: 'Noka recruits Lana for a vitally important mission. Honest.This was written for the prompt: "We're only in trouble if we get caught." Humor, a harmless prank for a good cause, and probably ought to be considered inappropriate use of the Force...





	"Mission Critical"

* * *

* * *

 “’Noka, this really isn’t the sort of thing the Commander of the Alliance and one of her advisors should be doing.” Despite her worrying, Lana peeked out from under the gray cloak, checking for the signal from Bow’daar who lounged on one of the nearby walkways, ostensibly checking over his bowcaster and periodically adjusting the sights and testing it.

“Shh, Lana” ‘Noka finished checking the connection between the antigrav unit and the net, then verified that her stealth generator was ready to switch on. “We’re only in trouble if we get caught, and we’ll only get caught if someone _hears_ you.” She whispered loudly even though no one could possibly have heard them up here.

“Hmmph.” Lana pulled the cloak back over herself, gripping the handles tightly in case they were hit by another gust of wind. “I hope this is worth it.”

“ _Now_ you say that. You were giggling up a storm when I suggested this last night.” ‘Noka appeared satisfied and leaned closer to the cloak-wrapped mound to nudge Lana

“With three shots of bourbon in me, anything sounds like fun.” She grumbled. “I didn’t think you’d really _do_ it.” The smuggler snorted derisively, and the other woman groaned. “I know, I know, but hope springs eternal.”

Before ‘Noka could retort, the wookie raised his bowcaster and shot a treetop a few feet from where the two women waited. The Mirialan instantly became all business. "Show time!" Lana couldn’t resist peaking out of the cloak to watch, shuddering as ‘Noka approached the edge, turning on her stealth generator and vanishing from Lana’s sight. _This would be one hell of a moment for a gust of wind, even with her safety line…_.

Then the antigrav unit began to float out into space, slowly descending with its net full of globes out of her line of sight. Then there was the sound of the hook retracting, a _whoosh_ , and a very wet, loud impact followed by a string of quite colorful curses. At the same time, Lana felt more than saw ‘Noka jump up behind her, arms around her waist.

“Go!” ‘Noka hissed.

Lana quickly pushed the camouflage cloak’s hood back now that she was also inside the stealth generator’s field, then gunned the hoverbike, heading for the opposite edge of the _Gravestone_ from Tora’s shouting, heart beating rapidly. Once she’d managed the tricky feat of returning them safely to ground level and put some distance between themselves and the ship, the Sith brought the hoverbike to a halt. Lana propped her elbows against the handlebars with a groan as she covered her face.

“I can’t believe I just helped you do that.”

“Ah, Lana, you _know_ Tora has been a splinter in the Alliance’s side, the way she offends people just for the fun of it, but she's too talented to get rid of. So give it a couple of hours and the story that someone got her with water balloons from the top of the _Gravestone_ will be all over base, and _that_ laughter will ease some of the tensions she’s caused. Trust me.” Her arms tightened around Lana, and she nuzzled the smaller woman’s neck through her tangled blonde hair. “Besides, you make a gorgeous get-away driver…who can use the Force to make sure we land safely.”

“Just what I dreamed of becoming when I left Korriban, a getaway driver.” Lana leaned back against ‘Noka despite her dry tone. “Now, since everyone thinks we've slipped away for a private picnic, shall we?”


End file.
